


Together

by FullmetalReborn



Series: Pulse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, Nightmares, coping methods, dealing with eachother, i just love these two so much they deserve the world, soft babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10106723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Nico learns to comfort Percy in the middle of night. Percy learns to be patient for Nico when he can't wake up from a nightmare.





	

The first time Nico is woken up by deep and quiet sobs he is confused.

He’s in bed with Percy, curled under the covers that smell like detergent from the dollar store. The room is still dark with the moon shining through the window where they forgot to close the drapes. He’s confused, head and eyes thick with sleep before he hears a deep breath. A light sob breaks the silence around him as he shifts. He falls on his back, looking in the dark where Percy is laying with an arm over his eyes.

His heart clenches, almost scared at Percy crying.

He reaches a hand out, fingers gently brushing his bicep. “Percy-?”

Percy jolts, moving away from his touch in an instant. He sees red rimmed and watery eyes staring at him feral before coming to their sense. Nico doesn’t react, hand still out stretched.

“Fuck, sorry. Did I wake you?” Percy is already sagging against the bed again, laying on his side and avoiding Nico’s eyes.

Nico doesn’t falter, reaching a hand out and taking Percy’s. He brings it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. He shifts onto his side in order to face Percy completely. Percy was still shaking and his lips were trembling. Nico doesn’t know what the nightmare was about but he knows that he doesn’t need to know in order to comfort Percy.

He reaches for the other, feeling Percy’s will wane before arms are tugging at him and pressing him as close as humanly possible. Percy sobbed again, face buried into Nico’s shoulder. He gently loops an arm around his neck, running his hands through his hair.

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m still here.”

They stay like that for a long time until Percy is softly whispering back to him, “You’re here.”

Eventually they set up an IM with Annabeth and as they talk, Nico is lulled to sleep in Percy’s warm grasp. When they wake up, the message is gone even with the water still running and their both awkwardly pressed to the side of the cabinet.

Nico doesn’t think any less of Percy when he cries from a nightmare. But for days afterwards he would curl into Percy, as if to protect him from his own mind.

* * *

 

Nico wakes up in terror, bile rising to his mouth as he springs, bed sheets tangling with him and making him sick. There’s flashes in his mind as he dry heaves at the side of a wall. There’s some cursing, something pushing past the terror in his mind. A voice calls for him as he presses his hands on the walls, forcing it to move, he had to get out of here, to help him get away _please_ -

“Nico! It’s me, you’re okay! Everything’s okay. Babe, please.”

His heart stalls, recognizing that voice. He stops, hands throbbing as he realized he had been scratching at the wall of their apartment. He’s glad Percy didn’t try to touch him. He might have scratched the crap out of him.

He leans against the wall heavily, swallowing as a tremble starts to spread across his form.

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s okay. You’re safe here. I’m here.”

Percy sounds calm, as if approaching a wild animal.

“Give me a moment.” Nico chokes on the words, thunking his head against the wall. His body still shivers and Percy doesn’t move from his crouched position on the bed. It takes him awhile to shove the dream back where it belongs. In the dark recesses of his mind that always threaten him bodily harm. He ignores the stinging of his hands. Ignores the way his body aches with phantom pains. He falls into a mantra of its okay until he has the courage to get back onto his feet. He extends a hand to Percy, shivering when the other takes his hand and merely holds on tight.

He stares at him for the longest time. Percy doesn’t rush him, merely looks at him with patient eyes. He doesn’t speak either, something Nico is glad for. He takes in the sea green eyes, messed up black hair.

He kneels on the bed, climbing onto Percy’s lap. Percy gets comfortable, grunting before Nico rests his hips onto Percy’s. His thighs are extending on either side of Percy. He lets go of Percy’s hand in favor of cupping his face, running his thumbs gently over slightly raised skin on him. He memorizes the light scar over the bridge of his nose and the light scratch on his eyebrow. He travels downwards, feeling Percy rests the palms of his hands on his hips, gently holding him.

They sit in silence as the trembles fade from Nico’s body. They stare at each other until Nico has his fill. He moves, resting his face onto Percy’s neck. He feels the jump of Percy’s heart-rate and lifts a hand to place it carefully onto the back of his neck, running his fingers over the area. He controls his breathing to match Percy’s and together they fall back onto the bed.

Nico doesn’t sleep, instead he watches Percy sleep, holding him close.

In the morning Nico doesn’t question the bandages wrapped around his fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yayy, a series! This occurs sometime after theyve hooked up and became comfortable with one another. It's meant to look at their relationship outside of sexual situations and the inner details of how difficult it might be. So here you go.


End file.
